Sino?
by kaerin-chan
Summary: Si Kristian D. Bautista, isang lalaking minsan ng nasaktan dahil sa pag-ibig. Pero sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari ay biglang may dadating na tatlong tao sa buhay niya. Sino kaya ang pipiliin niya? Ang taong nagpapasaya sa kanya? Ang taong kaya ibigay ang lahat ng sa kanya o ang taong mahal niya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the characters are all work of fiction. Everything about this story is a product of the writers imagination. This story is not meant to copyright.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 _"Hindi naman talaga ako interesado sa pag-ibig. Isang beses na rin kasi akong nabigo at dahil sa pangyayaring iyon, ayoko ng magmahal pa ulit. Pero sa isang hindi inaasahang pangyayari, biglang nagbago ang buhay ko. Isa lang ang puso ko, at kailangan kong pumili sa kanilang tatlo. Sino nga ba ang pipiliin ko? Ang taong nagpapasaya sa akin? Ang taong kaya ibigay ang lahat lahat ng sa kanya? O ang taong mahal ko? Sino sa kanilang tatlo?"_

Umaga, first day of classes at hindi pa rin ako nakaka bangon. 6:30 pala pasok namin at 5:30 na. Iminulat ko ang mga mata ko at tumingin sa kisame ng aking tinutulyan. Tumitig lang ako at iniisip siya. Sino? Ang ex ko. Halos dalawang buwan na pala akong ganito, at halos dalawang buwan na ding umiiyak gabi-gabi. Dalawang buwan ng nag iisip sa kung ano bang maling nagawa ko, at dalawang buwan ng nag iisip kung papano mag move on. Ang hirap pala pag minahal mo ng to do ang isang tao, at sa isang iglap, maghihiwalay lang bigla.

Hindi pa pala ako nakakapag pakilala. I'm Kristian D. Bautista nga pala. Pwede niyo akong tawaging Kris. 16 years old ako and turning 17 sa August. And as you can see, still moving on sa past relationship ko. Siya lang ang unang minahal ko ng totoo. At ang sakit sakit sa aking makitang wala na siya sa tabi ko. Okay lang naman talaga ang lahat sa amin nung una. Pero bigla nalang siyang nagbago at nalaman kong hindi lang ako ang tao sa buhay niya. Nalaman ko kasing may isa pang tao sa buhay niya at hindi lang ako ang nag iisa. Sinubukan kong ayusin ang kung anong meron sa amin, pero wala akong nagawa dahil siya na rin ang pumili ng taong mamahalin niya, at hindi ako ang pinili niya. Hanggang ngayon, masakit pa rin sa akin ang lahat. Pero araw araw kong kinakaya dahil wala naman akong ibang magagawa kundi ang umarteng okay lang ako kahit ang sakit sakit na. I need to act like I'm okay kasi wala naman akong ibang choice.

Matapos kong mag drama, pinunasan ko ang aking mga luha. Bumangon na ako at nag prepare para pumasok. Since gusto kong maging independent sa sarili ko, nagdesisyon akong tumira sa isang apartment building dito sa Olongapo. Pinayagan naman ako. At dahil don, ako na mismo ang nag aasikaso para sa sarili ko. Nagluluto, naglalaba, naggo-grocery mag isa, nag tatrabaho, lahat lahat ako na ang gumagawa. Minsan pinapadalhan ako ng parents ko ng pera, pandagdag sa araw araw kong gastusin, at para sa pambayad ko ng matrikula.

Pagkabangon ko, nagluto na ako ng agahan. Nagsaing na ako at nagluto ng "tamagoyaki" (Japanese rolled egg). Pagkatapos ko magluto, kumain na ako. At naligo. Pagkatapos ay nagbihis na ako at inilabas ang ginawa kong bento kagabi para sa lunch ko mamaya. Magsi-6:16 am na ng matapos ako kaya naman umalis na ako ng apartment ko. Kinuha ko na ang aking bag at umalis na ng apartment. Dahil malapit-lapit lang naman ang school ko sa apartment ko, naglakad nalang ako. Ito ang isa sa mga pinaka gusto kong gawin sa lahat. Dahil wala naman akong ibang exercise kundi ang pag lalakad lang.

Pagdating ko sa school, eksaktong 6:30. Ang dami ng estudyante sa room 105, ang room namin, kaya naman umupo ako sa pinaka likod na upuan. Pinag mamasdan ko ang mga kaklase ko. Maya maya, dumating na ang una naming teacher. Nag pakilala siya sa harap, siya si Ms. Abigail D. Santiago. Mam Abi for short. Pinag pakilala niya kami sa harap. Isa isa kami, at ng ako na ang nagpakilala, tumayo na ako. "Ohayou gozaimasu. Hajimemashite. Ore wa Kristian Bautista desu. Jyu-roku sai desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! In English, goodmorning I'm Kristian Bautista. 16 years old. Nice to meet you all." May mga tinanong lang ang teacher ko about sa akin at pagkatapos ay umupo na ako. Walang ibang ginawa that day kaya naman ng mabored ako, inilabas ko ang aking sketch book at nag drawing. Hindi ko namalayan ang paglipas ng oras dahil busy ako sa pagdo-drawing. Nang tinignan ko ang relo ko, eksaktong recess na. At dahil nagugutom ako, lumabas ako ng room at pumunta sa pinaka malapit na 7/11 sa school.

Naglakad ako papuntang 7/11 at pumasok sa loob. Pumunta ako sa aisle ng mga naka-packed na pagkain at saktong may onigiri (rice ball) akong nakita kaya naman bumili ako ng dalawa at isang coffee because I love coffee. Pagkatapos kong bayaran lahat, pumunta ako sa malapit na park sa school. Umupo ako sa isang swing doon at kumain. Pagkatapos kong kumain, bumalik na ako sa school.

Natapos ang araw na nagpakilala lang kami sa isa't isa. Ang mga estudyante sa guro, at ang mga guro sa estudyante. Habang nagdo-drawing ako, biglang may lumapit sa aking kumpol ng mga lalaki. Kinompliment nila ang drawing ko and soon, nagpakilala kami sa isa't isa. Harold Reyes, Rafael Ibarra, Ivan Ong, Sean Phillip, at Jordan McBryan ang mga pangalan nila. At ng mga oras na yon, may napansin na ako agad. Ewan ko, pero naging crush ko na siya agad. Ang mga katulad niya ang tipo ko. Siguro kasi gwapo siya at maputi. At higit sa lahat, chinito.

Nakipag kaibigan sila sa akin. At pinakisamahan ko naman sila. At buti nalang, hindi ako naging loner sa unang araw ng klase.

 _\- itutuloy -_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters are all work of fiction. Everything about this story is a product of the writers imagination. This story is not meant to copyright.

Chapter 2:

Uwian na. Medyo nakakapagod ngayong araw kahit na wala naman kaming ginawa. Kasama ko ang mga lalaking lumapit sa akin kanina. Sina Harold, Rafael, Ivan, Sean at Jordan. Nagyaya silang pumuntang mall para mag gala muna bago umuwi. Ayaw ko na sanang sumama sa kanila kaso pinipilit nila ako kaya naman wala akong nagawa kundi ang sumama sa kanila. Malayo layo ang mall sa school namin kaya naman nag jeep kami papunta don. Katabi ko sina Jordan at Harold at sa kabilang upuan naman magkakatabi sina Sean, Ivan at Rafael. Nang umandar na ang jeep, tahimik lang akong nakikinig sa kanila habang nagkukwentuhan silang lahat, nagkukwentuhan sila tungkol sa mga sarili nila. Sa aking pakikinig, marami akong nalaman tungkol sa kanilang lima.

Si Harold ay isang varsity player sa kanilang school dati. Naglalaro din siya ng DOTA katulad ko. Sikat siya sa school nila dati kaya naman walang duda na magiging famous din siya sa school namin dahil magaling siyang makisama sa ibang tao sa pagkakapansin ko. May girlfriend din siya non na ang pangalan ay Julieanne na isa namang volleyball player. Kaklase ko din si Julieanne at nakita ko rin sila kanina sa room na magkatabi. Kaya pala ang sweet nila sa isa't isa. Si Jordan naman ang pinaka kwela sa kanilang lima. Hindi mo aakalain na maingay siya at makwento. Halos sa aming anim nga, siya lang ang palaging nagkukwento tungkol sa kung ano anong bagay. Kahit ano ikukwento niya basta may masabi lang siya. Pero sa tingin ko naman ay mabuti siyang tao. At nakikita ko naman yun. Si Sean naman tingin ko ang pinaka kuripot sa kanilang lima. Kasi magbabayad palang ng pamasahe, namahalan na agad siya sa syeteng pamasahe. Kaya naman napilitan siyang magbayad kahit namamahalan siya. Ang kuripot naman masyado. Si Rafael naman ay isang dancer. Member siya ng kanilang dance group sa school nila dati at sumasali din sila sa iba't-ibang competition sa iba't ibang school. Nakita ko na siya dati sa isang event noong junior high school ako kasi ako ang nagco-coordinate sa mga member ng dance club ng school namin dati, member kasi ako ng SPA dati (Special Program in Arts) sa aming school. Kaya naman kilala ko na siya dati pa. Sikat kasi siya noon at kilala siya sa iba't-ibang school dahil kanyang talent sa pag-sayaw. At ang pinakahuli sa kanilang lahat, si Ivan. Si Ivan, antukin siya. Siya kasi yung pinaka una kong napansin kanina sa room namin. Tulog lang siya buong period. Kahit wala kaming ginagawa, tulog lang siya ng tulog. Sabi pa niya kanina sa pagpapakilala, ang hobby niya daw ay ang matulog kaya naman hindi na nakapagtataka na antukin talaga siya. Naglalaro din siya ng DOTA at League of Legends. Kaya naman may kaparehas na naman akong naglalaro ng DOTA. Habang nagkukwentuhan sila, bilang napatingin sila sa akin. Napatitig lang ako sa kanilang lima. Yumuko ako nung napansin kong masyado na silang nakatingin sa akin. Bigla akong tinanong ng isa sa kanila.

"Ikaw Kristian? Anong mga hilig mo?" tanong ni Jordan.

Hindi ako agad nakasagot kasi nagpa-process pa sa utak ko ang tanong niya.

"Mahilig akong mag-drawing. May mga koleksyon ako ng mga anime figurine sa apartment ko at mahilig akong manood ng anime. Actually, I'm an otaku." sagot ko.

"Otaku ka? Mahilig din ako sa anime." sabat ni Ivan.

"Talaga? Well I guess, marami tayong mapagkukwetuhan about jan." sagot ko.

"Anong paborito mong anime?" tanong ni Ivan.

"Kuroshitsuji." sagot ko.

"Black Butler, right?" tanong ni Ivan.

"Yep." sagot ko.

"Maganda yung anime na yon. Kaso hindi ko na napanuod yung 2nd season niya." sabi ni Ivan.

"Kompleto ko episodes niya. Ang totoo niyan, I can copy it to my flash drive and pwede mo siyang kompyahin. Dalhin ko ba bukas?" sabi k okay Ivan.

"Hontou? Arigatou senpai." pangiting sagot ni Ivan.

Natawa ako sa sagot niya kasi nagja-japanese siya which is nagagawa ko din. Grabe pwede ko ng gawing best friend to.

"Senpai? Hahaha, Kris nalang." sagot ko ng nakangiti.

Hindi ko napansin na lahat pala sila nakatingin sa aming dalawa. Napayuko nalang tuloy ako at nag-cellphone. Hindi ko akalain na may makikilala akong taong ganto. Na kaparehas ko din ng hilig at gusto. Nagkwentuhan lang kaming anim. Bigla akong napatingin kay Ivan. Maputi siya, chinito at matangkad. Ngayon ko lang napansin yon, kaya naman medyo napatitig ako sa kanya ng matagal. Kaya naman bigla akong nahiya sa ginagawa ko nung bigla siyang napatingin sa akin. Ningitian niya ako at ngumiti din ako sa kanya, medyo nahihiya.

Maya maya, nakarating na kami sa mall. Nagkayayaan kami mag Tom's World kaya naman pumunta kami don. Nang makapasok kami, diretso kami sa Hot shot. Naglaban sina Harold at Rafael. Nagpustahan sila na kung sino ang matatalo, ay ang manlilibre ng pagkain. Pumayag si Rafael kahit na obvious naman na mananalo si Harold at nanalo nga si Harold kaya naman sagot ni Rafael ang pagkain namin ngayon. Sumunod naman na naglaban sina Jordan at Sean. Habang nagkakasiyahan sila, pumunta ako sa isang claw machine na may mga anime stuff toys sa loob. Bumili ako ng token at naglaro. Sinusubukan kong kunin yung Ciel Phantomive na stuff toy pero hindi ko talaga siya makuha. Halos maka fifty pesos na ako na token hindi ko pa rin siya makuha. Nung bibili ako ulit ng token, nakita ko si Ivan sa tabi ko. Nagulat ako sa kaniya.

"Kanina ka pa jan?" gulat kong tanong sa kanya.

"Oo. At mukhang hindi mo makuha yung Ciel Phantomive na stuff toy na yun ahh." sagot niya.

"Nakakainis na nga eh. Teka bibili lang muna ako token." sagot ko sa kanya.

Nang papunta na ako sa bilihan ng token, biglang niya akong hinawakan sa braso para pigilan. Bigla akong nakaramdam ng kuryente galing sa kanyang mga palad.

"Bakit?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ako ng bahala dito." sabi niya sabay pakita sa akin ng token na binili niya.

Hinila niya ako papunta sa kanyang tabi at inilaglag niya ang hawak niyang token sa machine. Napatingin ako sa kanya. Seryoso siya sa paglalaro nung game. Habang naglalaro siya, bigla siyang napatingin sa akin at ngumiti. Bigla naman akong napaiwas ng tingin. Tumingin nalang ako sa machine at nakita kong nakuha niya ng isang beses lang naglalaro yung stuff toy. Ang galing talaga.

Napatunganga ako ng kukuhanin na niya yung stuff toy at iaabot sa akin. Hindi ko akalain na makukuha niya yon sa isang laro lang. sabay iniabot niya ang stuff toy sa akin.

"Oh, ito." sabi niya sabay abot ng stuff toy.

"Hindi na sayo na yan. Ikaw ang nakakuha eh." sagot ko sa kanya.

"Sayo na to. Diba gusto mo to? Kanina mo pa nga gustong kunin diba?" sagot niya.

"Pero ikaw nga ang nakakuha diba?" sabi ko sa kanya.

"Kinuha ko nga, para sayo." sagot niya.

Bigla akong nagulat sa sinabi niya. Kinuha niya, para sa akin? Bigla akong napalihis ng tingin sa kanya.

"Okay ka lang? Ayaw mo ba?" tanong niya ng may lungkot sa kanyang mga mata.

Tinignan ko siya sabay kuha ng stuff toy.

"Gusto ko. Akin na nga. Salamat. Pre." sabi ko sa kanya.

Ngumiti siya sa akin. At ngumit din ako bilang ganti. Maya maya bigla ng dumating yung iba naming mga kasama. Napagod na yung dalawa sa kanila at yung dalawa naman nagugutom na kaya naman umalis na kami sa loob ng Tom's World. Nagyaya na din kasi silang magpahinga at kumain.

Pumunta kami sa Mang Inasal dahil gutom na gutom na kami. Nanlibre si Rafael gaya ng pustahan nila kanina ni Harold. Wala lang para kay Rafael yung panlilibre niya sa amin dahil siya ang pinaka mayaman sa aming anim. Ang sabi niya sa amin, CEO ng isang kompanya sa Korea ang tatay niya kaya naman wala lang sa kanya ang panlilibre na gagawin niya. Pero ang gusto ko sa kanya, low profile lang siya at hindi niya gaanong pinapahalata na mayaman sila. Hindi naman kasi siya ganun kagara pumorma, pero kahit ganon, nadadala niya parin ang damit niya kaya naman maayos siyang tignan.

Kumain na kami pagkadating ng pagkain. Gutom na gutom ang mga kasama ko. Pero ang pinaka malakas kumain sa kanila ay si Ivan. Nakasiyam na balik sa kanya yung naglalagay ng kanin. Grabe pala tong kumain pero hindi siya tumataba.

"Pre, grabe ka palang kumain. Kami naka anim lang, tas ikaw naka siyam." sabi sa kanya ni Jordan.

"Ganito talaga ako kumain pre." sagot ni Ivan.

"Lugi sayo tong Mang Inasal eh. Hahaha.' sabat ni Sean.

Nang matapos na kaming kumain, naglakad lakad kami habang nagkukwentuhan hanggang sa napadaan kami sa sinehan. Nagkayayaan kami na manuod ng sine. Showing noon ang League of Legends the movie kaya naman yun ang pinanuod namin. Halos lahat naman kasi sa aming anim, kung hindi naglalaro ng DOTA ay League of Legends naman ang nilalaro. At open din naman ako sa pagtry ng paglalaro ng League of Legends. Wala lang akong time na idownload yung larong yun.

Pumila na si Sean, at bumili ng anim na ticket para sa aming anim. Pumasok na kami sa sinehan na panunuoran namin at umupo sa pinaka likod. Lahat kami tutok na tutok sa pinapanuod namin. Pero tutal hindi ko pa gaanong alam at hindi ko kilala ang mga characters ng LOL, bigla akong nakaramdam ng antok at hindi ko namalayan na nakatulog na pala ako.

Nagising nalang ako ng gisingin na ako ni Ivan. Nakasandal ako non sa balikat niya kaya naman bigla akong napatayo dahil sa gulat na nakasandal na pala ako sa tabi niya. Nagsorry ako nun sa kanya at buti nalang madilim sa loob kaya hindi niya nakikitang namumula ako non. Busy naman sa panunuod yung iba naming kasama kaya naman hindi na nila napansin na napasandal ako kay Ivan that time.

Nang matapos ang movie, lumabas na kami ng sinehan at bumili ng konting snacks.

"Grabe ang ganda ng movie." sabi ni Jordan na certified LOL player.

"Oo nga pre. Laro muna tayo bago tayo umuwi?" sagot ni Sean.

"Sige sama ako sa inyo." sabi ni Rafael.

"Sama din ako pre." sabi ni Harold.

"Kayo Kris? Sama kayo?" tanong ni Jordan.

"Uuwi na ako pre. Bigla akong inantok." sagot ni Ivan.

"Ako din." sagot ko.

"Sige. Sabay sabay nalang tayo. Tas laro na kami sa Mineski." sabat ni Sean.

Lumabas na kami ng mall at sumakay uli ng jeep para makauwi na kami. Pagbaba namin ng jeep, pumunta na silang apat sa Mineski at naiwan nalang kaming dalawa ni Ivan.

"Sige pre, una na kami." sabi ni Harold.

"Sige pre. Ingat kayo." sabi ni Ivan.

Nang kami nalang dalawa…

"Uwi ka na Kris?" tanong ni Ivan sa akin.

"Oo uwi na ako." sagot ko sa kanya.

"Sige pala. Una na ako pre." sabi niya.

Umalis na siya non. Gusto kong malaman kung saan ang bahay nila. Kaya naman sinundan ko siya. Hindi ako nagpahalatang sinusundan ko siya kaya naman nakita ko kung saan siya umuuwi. Nakarating ako sa bahay nila. Buti nalang hindi niya ako nahuli.

 _\- itutuloy -_


End file.
